Super Pyscho Love-KuroKura
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Kurapika was able to save Gon and Killua out of harms way but in exchange he was captured by the spider. Will he still continue to hate them as months grow or will he unexpectedly fall in love with their leader? Sucky summary, this is my first story. So expect ALOT of mistakes and grammatical errors and misspellings.


**EDIT: **I changed the 'she' to 'he'. I also corrected the misspellings.

He planned it out thoroughly, every detail he focused and fixed, and even the timing! So how in the nine hell's did he ever end up tied up in ropes and atop of a shoulder he never wanted to be on? And to top it all of he was blindfolded and gagged and headed to their base in a flash. How the hell?... He thought to himself, his blonde hair swayed through the cold breeze as he felt his captor jump from building to building then on the ground. This blonde boy eventually regretted not making his judgment chain a tad bit loose, and letting him free and of course also loosening unconsciously the chain in Pakudona's heart. He was suppose to be brave, strong and smart...how did it end up like this?

"We're here" a cold voice came

He felt himself drop on the cement ground and roughly flipped over to his back. He grunted and gritted his teeth, why again did this happen? He felt someone pick him up and dragged him over to a chair where once again he is tied up.

"Time to wake up chain-user"

The blindfold was taken off and so was the gag on his mouth, he coughed and slowly opened his eyes revealing sapphire eyes slightly glaring at them.

"Can't believe this woman here defeated Uvo"

Woman? Oh..right he hasn't taken of the female receptionist clothing and wig yet. He hanged his head on his right shoulder and stared at their leader.

"Are you sure this is the chain-user?"

"Yeah..she's got chains in her left hand"

Sure enough chains shown their silver glory or whatever, he looked down and his holy chain lifted up, alerting his captors.

"Oh hell no!" One was ready to attack

"Wait, don't attack"

"But-"

"Don't" a harsh voice..

The chain dangled and circled his legs, which were limp from that tight grip from the said captor. A greenish aura glowed around the holy chain and healed the limpness, yay good as new! Thought this is no celebrating matter, how the hell is he gonna get out of there?

"Did ya see that?" An amused voice came

"Yeah we did Shal" female and cold..

Soon a small ring came from his pocket and he didn't even want to answer it, not right now... They took too much of his energy. He just wanted to rest, but nooo this wasn't the time to rest! It was the time to escape!

"Someone get it" and order..

A male with sandy blonde hair grabbed the phone from the pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

/Kurapika?!/

Now this reply shot Kurapika's head to face the person holding the phone.

"Ah, you must be his friend" he smiled

/What did you do to Kurapika?!/ an angry reply

The blonde sighed and hanged his head one more, he felt so weak and he led his friends in danger, It was a good thing he was able to get them back but then again, he was in a very dangerous position. Who knows on what they'll do to him.

"We just tied him up, why'd ya ask?"

/let hi- erm her go!/

"Ah, sorry no can do. Danchou's orders"

/"Gon, give me the phone!"/ a voice from not a far distance shouted

/Oi!/ a different voice was heard

"Huh? Another friend?"

/what the heck do you want with hi- her?/

"...hold on" he covered the microphone if the cellphone "Danchou, they're wondering what we want from him"

Okay now their so called 'danchou' looked at him and smirked

"To join spider.." A simple reply

The blonde blinked and stared at him not in shock, disbelief, anger, hatred , no no not any of them. But a blank stare and eyes was still sapphire not anymore scarlet like before, too much emperor time use can cause him to come down with a fever or something. Now almost everyone, not all, but almost, were shocked to hear this and the one on the phone heard and shouted all together a simple "**WHAT?!**"

"Hm?"

"A-are you sure Danchou? But his presence is very-"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure"

The one on the phone seemed to be named 'Shal' or in another case 'Shalnark' sweat dropped and uncovered his hand off the microphone.

"Well you heard it what'd ya say?"

/Your kidding me!/

"Sorry, nope bye!" He hung up

This was very unacceptable for Killua and Gon, they will get their blonde friend back. The vowed as they planned out something.

A determined face was plastered on both of their faces and they made a promise to get him back...no matter what happens. Back with the blonde, he swayed his legs and breathed heavily. Crap, he was almost at his limit...must..stay...a..wake...

Black

He just fainted in front of his enemies, he wasn't one to show his weaknesses but hell, he was tired and he didn't really give a rats ass anymore. He could still hear faint voices.

"Hey, she fainted"

"Don't state the obvious, Phinks"

. . .

"Hey just saying, don't be so cold Machi"

. . .

"Everyone, retreat. Well settle this tomorrow"

. . .

He was now unconscious and very vulnerable. But to retreat back? Are they trying to save him until his body couldn't take it anymore? _Yeah right,_ he snorted in his mind. _Save me?...no one would save me anymore..they're all gone..no one is alive, I'm on my own._.he though bitterly and drifted in the dark.


End file.
